To Dethrone the Kings
by aliceistiny
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T for now. Rating might change in later chapters. Lots of cuss words. Please Read and Review


**Yes, everyone, I'm posting ANOTHER Bleach story. DEAL WITH IT, because, let's face it, guys, I have some issues with sticking to one story. I just have so many ideas xD Anyways, let's do this!**

**SUMMARY: The Kurosaki brothers (Kon, Hichigo, Ichigo, and Kaien) are the kings of Karakura High but what will happen when Rukia Kuchiki and her small group of friends bring them down from their high horses? Also, what about when the Espada siblings (Halibel, Starrk, Noitra, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Nel) come to dethrone them, permanently? **

****WARNING: Cussing and possible lemons later on so no young ones, you hear?**

*****I'M ONLY DOING THIS ONCE SO PAY ATTENTION, DISCLAIMER: I DO not OWN BLEACH NOR WILL I EVER OWN BLEACH.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Ichigo's POV:<span>_

"ICHIGOOOOO!" exclaimed my psychotic father as he attempted to "gently" awake me with a flying kick to my head. Idiot. My hand reflexively shot out and opened my window, knowing he would fly out like he did every morning. The old goat was always wrong about his jumping/flying estimations.

Once he was out the window and on his way to falling down to the first floor of the house, I sat up and closed my window. Running a hand through my orange hair (yes, it's natural), I walked over to my closet to grab my clothes and headed to the shower. As I approached the door, I felt steam hit my toes from the small crack at the bottom. Fucking Hichigo…

"Hichigo, you bastard, hurry up!" I yelled to my polar opposite while banging on the door with my fist. I heard a chuckle from our older brother, Kaien, as he walked by, obviously amused by me and my twin's daily routine of fighting for the bathroom. "Shut it, Kaien."

He put his hands up in surrender, walking downstairs to the kitchen where I could already smell our baby sister, Yuzu's, cooking. Damn, I'm going to miss breakfast! All because of _fucking_ Hichigo. I growled under my breath. Fuck it. Guess I was skipping the shower today.

I headed back to my room and changed, as well as coming up with a way to get back at my bastard twin. AH HA! I know just what to do.

* * *

><p><em><span>Ten minutes later:<span>_

"You're dead, BASTARD!" roared Hichigo as he ran around the table to lunge at me, his hands reaching for my throat. Kaien and Kon grabbed him just in time, the tips of Hichigo's pale fingers barely grazing my neck before they sat him back in his chair across the table from me. I smirked at my fuming twin. "I'm going to KILL HIM!"

"What'd you do this time, Ichi-nii?" asked Karin uninterestedly as she sat on the couch and absentmindedly flipped through her soccer magazine.

"I switched the syrup for that bottle of burnt vegetable oil* that Yuzu had by the stove," I replied with a smirk. Karin smirked as well, amused by my prank.

"ICHI-NII!" Yuzu gasped in a scolding tone, hitting me gently on the back of my head with the wooden spoon in her hand. "Leave Hichi-nii alone! He could DIE!"

"Not really. He got what he deserved. Bastard wouldn't get out of the shower," I grumbled as I chewed the pancakes in my mouth.

"Hey, watch your language in front of the twins, Ichigo," said Kaien as he took Hichigo's—the mentioned twin who was currently being held back by our younger brother Kon and glaring daggers at me with his yellow eyes—plate and threw it away. _Always the mature one,_ I thought as I lightly glared at the oldest Kurosaki brother.

"…Thanks for breakfast, Yuzu," I spoke as I kissed the youngest Kurosaki on top of her head. "It was great, as always. See you, Karin." I walked by the eldest of the second pair of twins (Hichigo and I being the first) and ruffled her hair, much to her dismay. "Come on, guys."

We exited our house in order by whoever came out of Mom's womb first (we never did it on purpose), Kon being the last one out as we walked by Dad who had finally plucked himself out of the rose bushes. He was covered head to toe in thorns and pedals, a chipmunk hopping out of his lab coat's pocket and scurrying away.

"Later, goat face," Hichigo and I said in unison, sending each other a glare right away at having spoken at the same time once again. "Stop copying me! Stop that! HEY! COPY CAT!"

Kaien and Kon went on ahead of us, leaving me and my nuisance of a brother to bicker in the middle of the street. Bastards.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rukia's POV:<span>_

I turned around at the sound of two males fighting, seeing an orange haired boy arguing with a white-haired boy who matched his looks. _They must be twins,_ I thought to myself.

"Come on, idiots, we're going to be late!" called someone from down the road and I spotted another pair of males, the one who called having raven hair and blue-green eyes. The other boy next to him was blond with bright blue eyes, the youngest looking one out of the four. Brothers.

"Shut up, Kaien!" yelled the bickering twins, beginning to argue with each other once again because the spoke in unison.

I smiled in amusement. They were funny. The raven-haired one, Kaien, sighed and gestured to the younger one to continue on their way without the twins. It seemed to me that this was, perhaps, a daily routine in their household. Those twins would argue and Kaien would have to break them up as the elder brother.

_What a fun family,_ I thought to myself.

"Nuisances," mumbled my Nii-sama, Byakuya, as he came to stand next to me in the driveway. He spoke with a monotone like always, his facial expression void of any emotion. He, too, stared at the bickering males in the street, but not in amusement. He stared at them in annoyance, the infamous Kuchiki glare set on them. That's my brother-in-law for you. "Come inside, Rukia, I do not want you exposed to such…"

His voice trailed off as the two boys paused in their argument, their gazes making their way over to me. The white-haired twin smirked and winked at me before walking away, leaving his twin behind. I noticed that he had a yellow-ish hue to his eyes. Odd.

I turned my attention to the other twin, his amber eyes captivating me instantly. So much emotion. He stared at me with those amber pools and I lost myself in them. He was gorgeous.

"Rukia," summoned my brother from the doorway, snapping me out of my staring contest with the boy.

"Coming, Nii-sama!" I called back to him but when I turned around to catch one last glimpse at those amber eyes, the orange haired boy had already caught up with his brothers and was walking away.

* * *

><p><em><span>No POV:<span>_

Ichigo Kurosaki continued down the road to school with his brothers, thinking about the new girl (midget) a few houses down. The second oldest Kurosaki brother was in deep thought when his older brother, Kaien, stopped him right before he walked into a lamp post. Ichigo instantly snapped out of his daze and looked up, not realizing they were already in front of school.

"You okay, Ichigo?" asked Kon, curious as to why his brother was so bothered.

"We have a new neighbor."

"That short chick?" scoffed Hichigo, his pale arms crossed behind his head. "Fucking midget, I tell you."

"Who cares how short she is? She was GORGEOUS," drooled Kon as hearts took place in his eyes. The Kurosaki brothers rolled their eyes at the young boy. _One of us has to be the pervert, I guess,_ the elder brothers thought together.

"Whatever you say, Kon," said Kaien, ruffling the blond boy's hair. "Come on, guys." With that, the eldest and youngest Kurosaki brothers walked into school and parted ways to go to their separate groups of friends.

Ichigo turned to his twin, only to find the albino's retreating form entering school. The remaining Kurosaki brother sighed and stepped onto the school grounds with the midget, _Rukia,_ on his mind.

* * *

><p>…<strong>WELL? Did you like it? :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some feedback :D I'd really appreciate it.<strong>

***- One day, there was this bottle of burnt vegetable oil on my counter but it was in an Iced Tea bottle so I mistook it for Iced Tea and drank it. IT WAS DISGUSTING. I had asked my mom if I was going to die and she said, "Not really."**

**-alice**


End file.
